


The Promise

by JoleenQ



Series: FFXV-Cor [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleenQ/pseuds/JoleenQ
Summary: Continued from the ending to Bound By Oath, Cor finally gets to keeps his promise.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Reader
Series: FFXV-Cor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173197
Kudos: 13





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, the angst I put reader AND Cor through... I figured they deserved as close to a happy ending as I can give them.

Sunlight filtered through nearly closed eyelids, eliciting a soft groan from the man. Before he could even think to shield his eyes, a shadow fell across him. Odd, considering his last memory was going to sleep in the underground headquarters. That's when it struck him...sunlight? Underground? 

Cor's eyes flew open as he sat up, icey blue orbs widening at the sight before him. _She_ was sitting there on the softest green grass he'd seen in ages, rubbing her forehead with a mildly rueful grin, grumbling quiwtly to herself about the dangers of sticking her head above him while he sleeps. One moment passed, then a second, his heart thundering in his chest as he drank in the image before him. The sunlight sparkled over her hair, setting the highlights aglow. A gentle breeze tousled her shining locks, causing her to sigh and reach up, tucking the errant strands behind her ear.

"It's...it's you...you're here..." Cor's voice was rough, his eyes shining with tears he would not let fall. She blinked then smiled gently at him, standing and brushing her hand over her skirt.

"More accurate to say YOU'RE here." Her voice was soft as she continued to smile down at him, reaching out a hand. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, grasping her hand _had it always been so small and fragile feeling?_ in his own as he unsteadily climbed to his feet.

"Ah, I see." Standing beside her, gripping her hand in his, was like a dream...it wouldn't be the first time over the years that he'd dreamt of her. Before he could hesitantly put words to that thought, she stepped close to him with her other hand raising to cup his cheek. Cor's eyes closed as he leaned into her touch, letting her warmth ease the tension of the years. 

"Cor, love, look at me." Her voice was like music, even as he shook his head.

"I have to wake up. If I open my eyes, I'll want to stay here..."

"Wake up?" He reached up as she spoke, resting his hand over hers. "Cor...this isn't a dream...surely you remember how you..." Her voice trailed off as his eyes opened again, his head tilted down ever so slightly to meet hers.

"...how I...what? Died?" Cor's voice was harsher than he had intended it to be, but he couldn't...or wouldn't believe that. He wasn't dead, not now when there was so much work to do. He couldn't just leave Noct and the others to do all of it.

"Yeah. How you died." She was as blunt as ever. "I'm sorry if this isn't the afterlife you were expecting, but-"

Her words were cut off into a muffled cry of surprise as his lips pressed against hers. A familiar scent filling his nose as he let go over her hands to cup her face. Pulling away after a moment, his forehead rested against hers. 

"I've dreamt of meeting you again...for years." Cor's voice was slightly hoarse as he spoke, struggling with the sudden upwelling of emotions. Joy, and love, of course...but also guilt. For those left behind, and the work he was leaving them. "I...tried to imagine how it would be, what I would say. How i would apologize...for-for the way I failed y-"

If he could cut her off with a kiss, she could do the same.Those warm eyes gazed up at him as their lips parted.

"No more apologies. No more guilt. No matter what you may think, I KNOW you've earned this rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long! My inspiration has been in the gutter lately. Hope you all liked this!


End file.
